Stupid Witch
by Lili76
Summary: Réponse au défi de la Gazette des bonbons au citron : Et si Hermione Granger était stupide. Ou comment une jeune fille stupide devint la sorcière la plus douée de sa génération. OS. COMPLET


**Défi Et Si de la Gazette des Bonbons au citron : "Et si Hermione Granger était stupide".**

**Défi Super 2000 de l'année du cochon : BUFFLE - TERRE : Écrire sur Hermione Granger.**

* * *

**Cet OS a été écrit pour les besoins du défi "Et si". Hermione n'est pas mon personnage préféré mais je ne la trouve pas aussi stupide que je la décris ici... J'espère que vous apprécierez quand même.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Hermione Granger était une petite fille vive et curieuse. Elle était loin d'être intelligente mais elle compensait par un don un peu particulier : elle avait une mémoire eidétique. Chaque chose qui passait devant ses yeux était aussitôt engrangé dans sa mémoire et ce définitivement.

A l'école primaire, elle avait ainsi pu se hisser première de sa classe grâce à cet avantage non négligeable.

Elle avait rapidement appris à faire illusion, à masquer ses faiblesses sous un nombre impressionnant de connaissances.

Peu après ses onze ans, lorsqu'elle reçut sa lettre de Poudlard, la jeune Hermione connut un instant de panique. Tout son monde s'écroulait, tous ses repères s'évaporaient.

Elle allait être propulsée dans un monde qu'elle ne connaissait pas, dont elle ignorait tout.

Hermione avait pris l'habitude de se reposer sur sa mémoire et de combler ses défaillances en absorbant un maximum de connaissances. Ainsi, elle masquait soigneusement qu'elle était en réalité stupide. Incapable de raisonner, de résoudre un problème - qu'il soit simple ou complexe.

Dans le monde moldu elle maintenait l'illusion en s'appuyant sur sa mémoire extraordinaire, son esprit travaillant comme un monstrueux ordinateur organique.

Chaque situation qu'elle rencontrait était aussitôt comparée dans son esprit à tout ce qu'elle avait pu lire ou voir un jour, et elle réagissait sur la base de ses connaissances. Rien de magique, juste une façon détournée de tromper son monde.

La lettre de Poudlard était un événement inédit. Quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pu lire nulle part, qu'elle n'avait même pas un jour envisagé. Donc, Hermione réagit de la seule façon qu'elle connaissait : elle supplia ses parents de l'emmener dans le Londres sorcier pour y dévaliser la librairie. Elle avait besoin de livres, pour cacher sous le savoir sa stupidité.

Trop préoccupée par son avenir immédiat, Hermione ne s'émerveilla pas de ce qui l'entourait : elle était en mission, et d'un pas rageur, elle arpenta le chemin de Traverse jusqu'à la librairie Fleury et Bott. Entrée dans l'échoppe, elle se détendit immédiatement. Elle était dans un cocon familier au milieu des livres poussiéreux, des grimoires mystérieux.

La fillette rassembla les livres notés dans la liste scolaire exigée puis s'approcha tête levée du responsable de la boutique.

D'un ton impérieux pour masquer son manque d'assurance et ses peurs, elle demanda - exigea - qu'il lui recommande des lectures pour découvrir le monde magique.

Finalement, de très longues minutes plus tard, Hermione quitta enfin le chemin de Traverse, chargée d'une multitude d'ouvrage, impatiente de se mettre à lire pour gommer toutes les incertitudes qui l'empêchaient de dormir…

Hermione passa les jours suivants à lire avec soin tout ce qu'elle avait ramené. Les sourcils froncés, elle commença par l'Histoire de Poudlard, puis continua avec les manuels scolaires de chaque discipline.

Potions, sortilèges, Défense contre les forces du mal… En quelques jours, ces disciplines n'avaient plus de secrets théoriques à ses yeux.

Elle décida qu'elle détestait la divination - c'était une matière qui ne reposait sur rien de concret, il n'y avait pas de livre, pas de base de connaissances qu'elle aurait pu absorber. Elle s'inquiétait un peu des cours de vol sur un balai également.

Aidée de ses multiples manuels, elle profita de l'été précédent la rentrée pour lancer des sorts mineurs. Satisfaite, elle nota qu'elle réussissait à chaque fois : les livres qu'elle avait lu décrivaient avec précision la posture qu'elle devait adopter et le mouvement exact de baguette qu'elle devait faire.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à King's Cross, et qu'elle monta dans le Poudlard express, elle masqua sa peur derrière une façade d'assurance factice. Chaque enfant qu'elle croisait lui donnait une occasion d'étaler son savoir, sans se soucier de ce qu'ils pourraient penser d'elle…

Elle avait l'habitude d'être laissée à l'écart, d'être le singe savant. C'était un prix bien faible à payer pour masquer sa stupidité, son incapacité à réfléchir d'elle-même.

Elle ne manqua pas une occasion d'étaler ce qu'elle savait, de faire une démonstration de ce qu'elle avait travaillé durant l'été. Loin d'impressionner les enfants qui l'entouraient, elle les agaça. Mais elle ne s'en préoccupait pas.

A Poudlard, elle fut probablement l'une des seules élèves à ne pas s'émerveiller de ce qui l'entourait. Elle avait lu chaque détail du château dans l'Histoire de Poudlard et elle avait l'impression de connaître les lieux parfaitement.

La seule chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas contrôler était le fait qu'elle n'avait pas d'amis. Personne ne voulait rester avec elle, et ses interventions provoquait des ricanements et des yeux levés au ciel de la part de ses camarades.

Même si elle avait pris l'habitude d'être rejetée, elle ne put s'empêcher de fuir en pleurant lorsqu'elle surprit les paroles moqueuses de Ron Weasley. Elle se retrancha dans les toilettes désaffectées du troisième étage, celles qui étaient hantées par le fantôme le plus insupportable de Poudlard : Mimi Geignarde.

Étrangement ce fut cet événement qui lui permis de se faire ses tous premiers amis.

Suivre Harry Potter dans ses aventures fut déstabilisant pour elle, au départ. Elle ne pouvait pas compenser l'imprévu uniquement avec ses lectures alors elle masquait ses doutes comme elle le pouvait.

Plus d'une fois, elle commit des erreurs. Mais elle était Hermione Granger, et personne n'avait encore percé à jour le secret de son savoir quasi encyclopédique. Elle réussissait à faire illusion et pour beaucoup elle était la sorcière la plus douée de sa génération.

Ses amis les plus proches eux-même furent incapables de deviner qu'elle était en réalité stupide.

Au fil des années, elle eut de moins en moins de mal à masquer son secret : être sous les projecteurs, être l'amie de Harry Potter, donnait confiance en elle. Ses paroles n'étaient jamais remises en cause.

C'est ainsi qu'une petite fille stupide devint la sorcière réputée la plus intelligente du monde sorcier sans que personne ne se doute que sous son savoir immense se cachait l'esprit le plus creux de sa génération…


End file.
